


Cross Court

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drive-by Fluff Attack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’ll go look around for another person. I’m sure someone wants to play.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Trawling the exercise floor and even wandering over to the pool, Izumi searches in vain for a familiar face, or even someone who looks like he should be good at —</i>
</p>
<p>Wait, don’t I know that guy?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Or, when Izumi meets Kindaichi and they're both dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Court

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from wing-spiker on Tumblr. I didn't know I needed it until now. Also, welcome to rarepair hell. I'm a slumlord there, but my rents are low and cats are welcome.

Izumi looks around at the five guys at the rec center, ready to play a quick pick-up game. Two on two would _work_ , he supposes, but the last guy wouldn’t get to play and the game wouldn’t be as fluid as three on three. 

He sighs and says to the other players, “I’ll go look around for another person. I’m sure someone wants to play.”

Trawling the exercise floor and even wandering over to the pool, Izumi searches in vain for a familiar face, or even someone who looks like he _should_ be good at —

_Wait, don’t I know that guy?_

Over on the far edge of the line of treadmills, Izumi spots a very tall guy around his own age, with spiky hair and a sweat-soaked aqua t-shirt. It takes a minute, but the memories of Izumi’s first (and hopefully last) volleyball match start to surface, and a looming opponent who had easily been the largest person his age Izumi had ever met until high school.

The guy who had spent the entire match yelling at Shou-chan’s new favorite setter. Yeah, he’ll do nicely.

Izumi approaches the treadmill and waves his hand in front of Tall-kun’s steadfast gaze as he glares straight ahead at nothing in particular. Maybe he wasn’t actually _glaring_ ; it must be a Kitagawa Daiichi thing, Izumi thinks.

Finally, after not being noticed, Izumi snaps his fingers. He can’t stop the resulting slow-motion chain of events as he watches Tall-kun stumble, surprise ripe on his face, and topple over the side of the treadmill and right into a pile atop Izumi.

“Ow,” Izumi squeaks as Tall-kun’s knee juts into uncomfortable territory.

Tall-kun springs to his feet and yelps, “I’m so sorry! I was just surprised and —” Reaching out a hand, he helps Izumi to his feet. “Are you okay?”

Izumi catches his breath and resists the urge to fall back onto his ass. “Yeah. You’re just heavier than you look.”

Reddening, Tall-kun looks at his feet. “I’ve been trying to bulk up a little. The best spiker in the region last year was my height but outweighed me by ten kilos. If I want to be an ace, it gives me a good idea how much work I have to put in.”

Only understanding about half of what the guy is talking about, Izumi nods blankly and holds out a hand. “Izumi.”

“Kindaichi,” Tall-kun answers, taking the proffered gesture. “What can I help you with?”

In the bustle of almost being emasculated by Kindaichi’s knee, Izumi nearly forgets why he came over. “Oh!” He blushes. “I was just wondering if you would want to play a game of three on three with us. We’re a guy short, and I know you’re a sports type so I figured I’d ask you.”

Kindaichi squints as he looks at Izumi. “Is it just because I’m tall?”

Chuckling, Izumi shakes his head. “Actually, no. I remember you from a game in junior high —” He doesn’t fail to notice Kindaichi’s shiver of distaste at the mention of that last word. “— and I figured you were probably the type who is good at most sports.”

Frowning, Kindaichi glares a little at Izumi, who isn’t sure if it’s resting bitchface or annoyance. “I can’t remember meeting you. When was this?”

“God, I thought you were mad.” Izumi huffs a sigh of relief, only to realize he had said that last thought aloud and not in his head. “I mean — my friend, Shou-chan — er, Hinata Shouyou — played against you in junior high for Yukigaoka Middle School. He was a couple of players short, so me and another friend of ours from the soccer team helped out. I was the setter. The really bad one.”

A rainbow of expressions splay out on Kindaichi’s face until comprehension dawns. “Oh!” He blushes. “I’m sorry about that. If it were up to me, we wouldn’t have pasted you guys so bad. Kageyama was just —”

“Yeah, I know.” Izumi nods. That, he definitely knew. The Kageyama Izumi had met after the Spring High tournament was different, but Izumi had known this officious and brutal opponent from middle school, the King of the Court, for far longer. It was a difficult mental image to erase. “He’s not really like that now, I suppose, but I remain dubious.”

Kindaichi nods and towels off his sweat-drenched face. “Same here.”

Once again struggling to remember his purpose there, Izumi hums and says, “So, um, did you want to play?”

At this, Kindaichi turns a bright shade of pink and looks away again. Izumi almost chortles as he realizes that this guy is the scariest looking baby bird ever, and no one that size has any right to blush like a twelve year old girl. He thinks he might actually like this guy, after all. 

“Um, I feel stupid for asking this,” Kindaichi finally says, “but what sport are you talking about?”

Izumi laughs out loud. “Basketball, Kindaichi-kun.”

“Oh!” Kindaichi’s tension melts away. “Yeah, I’ll play. Just fair warning, though … I’m not very good.”

Slapping Kindaichi on the shoulder, Izumi says, “I know the feeling.”


End file.
